


On A Pier, Down The Hall

by sandean_cas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Can Hear Longing (Supernatural), Castiel Does Not Understand Humans (Supernatural), Castiel Thinks Dean Winchester is Dead, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel Watches Over Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Live Together, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is Bad at Feelings (Supernatural), Castiel is Loved (Supernatural), Castiel is Not Okay (Supernatural), Castiel is Older Than Dean Winchester, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Castiel is a Winchester (Supernatural), Castiel's First Kiss (Supernatural), Castiel's Nickname is Cass (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dead Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Prays to Castiel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean Winchester in Heaven, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dean Winchester's Soul, Dean Winchester's Terrible Life, Depressing, Doctor Sexy M.D. (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e03 Free to Be You and Me, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture, Episode: s15e03 The Rupture - Bunker Breakup Scene, Episode: s15e09 The Trap, Episode: s15e09 The Trap - Dean Winchester's Prayer Scene, Eye Sex, Feels, First Kiss, Fishing, Fluff, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lonely Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Dean Winchester, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Universe Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, dean winchester fishing, fishing is relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas
Summary: The lights that gleam in the darkness indicate that they’re close to the place Dean now calls his home. It’s made entirely out of wood, with a rocking chair of all things, in the porch. Though the windows and past the gold hued curtains he can make out a king sized bed – memory foam, no doubt – and two recliners facing the jumbo T.V. Past that, is a kitchen. Outfitted with a fridge, stove, hot plate and a small dining table… set with two chairs.He stops on the edge of the property, turning to face Dean in shock. “You knew I’d come here.”His shrug is anything but nonchalant. “Figured Sammy’d send you after me. But I kind of hoped that you’d want to be here too.”“Of course I do.” His hand lingers on the door knob. “And – and what did you expect us to do when I got here?”It’s a loaded, and he knows it. They never talked about this so openly before, but if not now… then when?“I have two chairs.” Dean says, his hand moving over Castiel’s so that they turn the door knob together. He feels chills from the contact… from the intensity of Dean’s gaze. “I have two recliners.” Dean’s breath ghosts across his neck. “But how many bed’s do you see?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 14
Kudos: 131





	On A Pier, Down The Hall

# 

Something… some things in life are hard to find.

Like that bag of half eaten chips you were saving or that thing you always see but can never find when you actually want it. Castiel has been looking for Dean for almost a week.

Pushing past the trees he sags in relief as he sees Dean. He’s sitting on a pier, on a chair rocked back with a beer and casting a line out into the lake.

Castiel moves silently until he’s behind Dean. The position of the sun casts his shadow behind, rather than in front of him. Yet, somehow, Dean is still able to sense his presence.

“Took you long enough.” He says, tilting his entire chair back to lean on Castiel’s leg. He’s half convinced that he should just let Dean topple over, but he’s too happy. This is the first time he’s seen Dean in so long.

“You didn’t help much.” Castiel says gruffly.

“You know I couldn’t.” Dean says quietly.

“I know.” He sighs. He can’t blame Dean for this. Not when he knows how hard this must have been.

“How’s Sam?” Dean asks after a beat.

“He’s… coping.”

“Did he try to bring me back?”

“You know he did.”

Dean is silent for a moment, slowly reeling in his line. “So he sent you to check up on me.”

That would be the easy thing to say. But Castiel is done lying to Dean. “No.” he says. “I missed you.”

Dean hooks on a fresh piece of bait, slowly turning to look at him. “Me too.”

“I never imagined to find you here.” Castiel pulls out another foldable chair and rests it next to Dean.

“Really?” Dean sounds perplexed. “Why not? You know what I say about fishing.”

“That’s it relaxes you. Like yoga but you still get to kill something.” He drones, causing Dean to burst out laughing. “But Dean.” He says more seriously. “I thought you’d take this as a fresh start. Hunt… open up your own garage… your own bar. Why this?”

“Cause Cass…” He lets his voice trail and he gestures to the scenery around them. The mountains that border the lake, the pureness and the vivid colours. He takes in the lake and it’s water, like ten thousand sparkling diamonds. “I never got the chance to just… be.”

And he gets that. It was always something or the other. A monster, a villain, something for Dean to obsess over. His life had never truly been about him. Castiel can relate to that.

“Now you’re free.” he says. “We’re free. Free to be you and me.”

He hears Dean’s gulp. “You’re staying?”

“If you’d have me.”

“I was just checking.” Dean says, “So that I know how many fish to catch.”

He laughs. Could it be that easy? That Dean would just accept him without a second thought into his new life. Dean beams brightly at him and he finds himself smiling back. Maybe it really is that easy.

“I don’t eat.” He reminds.

“Well good for you.” Dean snips. “You won’t get any of my stewed fish then.” Dean tosses a look his way. “Why don’t you try it out. Maybe you’ll like it.”

“Oh no.” he thinks back to those long, lonely hours, sitting alone with a tin of bait and a empty hook. It was like the fish could sense his bad mood and purposefully avoided him. “I’ve tried fishing once. It was not relaxing or enjoyable in the slightest.”

“When did you try…” Dean’s voice trails off in realisation. “Oh.”

“It’s fine.” He says evenly. They’re good now, he reminds himself.

“Fishing is better with company anyway.” Dean says, passing him the spare fishing pole.

Gingerly, he takes the pole, his fingers brushing past Dean’s as the transfer occurs. Instead of snatching his hands away, Dean brushes their fingers together in a deliberate move that has Castiel’s breath caught in his throat.

“Maybe you’ll even catch us dinner.” Dean muses, slowly releasing the rod.

…

Castiel didn’t catch dinner. Dean caught three fishes before deciding to call it a day. The sun was already starting to get low and Dean’s constant complaining about the mosquitoes biting at his legs was beginning to annoy Castiel.

“You should have worn longer pants.” Castiel comments after his most recent complain.

Dean glances down with a frown before shaking his head. “You know you like my shorts.”

He doesn’t deign a reply to that.

The lights that gleam in the darkness indicate that they’re close to the place Dean now calls his home. It’s strange… thinking of anywhere other than the bunker as Dean’s home.

The house he finds is very ‘Dean’ though. It’s made entirely out of wood, with a rocking chair of all things, in the porch. Though the windows and past the gold hued curtains he can make out a king sized bed – memory foam, no doubt – and two recliners facing the jumbo T.V. Past that, is a kitchen. Outfitted with a fridge, stove, hot plate and a small dining table… set with two chairs.

He stops on the edge of the property, turning to face Dean in shock. “You knew I’d come here.”

His shrug is anything but nonchalant. “Figured Sammy’d send you after me. But I kind of hoped that you’d want to be here too.”

“Of course I do.” His hand lingers on the door knob. “And – and what did you expect us to do when I got here?”

It’s a loaded, and he knows it. They never talked about this so openly before, but if not now… then when?

“I have two chairs.” Dean says, his hand moving over Castiel’s so that they turn the door knob together. He feels chills from the contact… from the intensity of Dean’s gaze. “I have two recliners.” Dean’s breath ghosts across his neck. “But how many bed’s do you see?”

His eyes widen. “One.”

But angel’s don’t sleep, is his immediate thought.

“I know you don’t sleep.” Dean says, almost reading his mind. “But just like earlier… with the fish and dinner… humour me.” he guides them inside. “Besides, I know how much you like watching over me?” it sounds like a question. Dean sounds on edge.

“You knew about that?” his voice is wispy.

“Course I did.”

His eyes drift over to the bed and to the sides, looking for an arm chair or something. “Where’s my spot.”

“It’s right there.” Dean points at the bed. “Next to me.”

When he looks at Dean next, then man’s gaze is vulnerable, his hands wringing together and his teeth worrying at his lips.

“Thank you Dean.”

Dean smiles. “Don’t thank me Cass. I should have done this so long ago.”

“All that matters is that you’re doing it now.”

“And you won’t leave?” Dean’s voice is concerned. He tries to play it off, but Castiel knows him well. “You won’t get bored sitting here with me for eternity.”

He remembers the feeling of leaving Dean… of feeling alone and unwanted. He doesn’t want to make a promise he can’t keep.

“Do you want me to stay?”

“Yes.” Dean breathes. “I want you to stay. I’ve always wanted you to stay.”

Castiel lets out a trembling breath. “Then I’ll never leave you.”

…

Castiel’s first night in Dean’s heaven… is exactly that: heaven.

First they have dinner, then they watch Dr Sexy and finally, _finally,_ Dean finds enough courage to press his lips to Castiel. It’s perfect. And beautiful. And safe.

“I love you Dean.”

“I know.” He replies. “I love you Cass.”

…

Some things… some things in life are hard to find.

Other things, in the afterlife, are even harder.

Like that bag of half eaten chips you were saving or that thing you always see but can never find when you actually want it.

That’s why when Castiel stands at the pearly white gates and asks, “Where is Dean Winchester?”

Anael answers, with the last words he’d ever expect: “On a pier, down the hall.”


End file.
